kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance
Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance is the seventh game in the Wizards of Buster Bunny series, exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS hand-held system. It is a direct sequel to Wizards of Buster Bunny II, Wizards of Buster Bunny Re:coded, and the epilogue of Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep. The game opening theme is the orchestral arrangement of Hikari, while Sanctuary -after the battle- is used as the game ending theme. The game was first announced at E3 2010, simply known as Wizards of Buster Bunny 3D. A demo version of the game was made available on the Nintendo eShop on June 22, 2012. Setting The game picks up after the events of Wizards of Buster Bunny Re:coded's secret ending, Signs of What's Next, and also has connections to Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep, Wizards of Buster Bunny: 358/2 Days, and Wizards of Buster Bunny Re:coded. Like in the case of Wizards of Buster Bunny: Birth by Sleep, BrittalCroftFan has stated that the story is on par with that of a numbered title. The setting of Wizards of Buster Bunny: Dream Drop Distance is again spread across several worlds; several original worlds return, such as Traverse Town and The World That Never Was, but all of the Warner Bros./Amblin-based worlds are brand new to the series. Several other worlds appear only in cutscenes, such as Acme Looniversty, The Mysterious Tower, Radiant Garden, Toontown, and Castle Oblivion. Story In Radiant Garden, Braig wanders into the computer room of Hollow Bastion and finds Even and Ienzo lying unconscious on the floor with specks of darkness emanating from them. The only other one present in the room is Terra-Xehanort, who Braig questions. Terra-Xehanort responds by summoning Master Xehanort's Keyblade and stabbing Braig through the chest with it, extracting his heart. As Braig loses consciousness, Terra-Xehanort declares that he is now "Ansem". Eleven years later, Bugs Bunny puts Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit through a Mark of Mastery exam in order for them to become full-fledged Egg-Blaster Masters and counter the coming return of Evil Emperor Zurg. As part of this trial, the two are sent to several worlds that have been restored from the Heartless' attack following the defeat of Pete, Seeker of Darkness, but have gone into a state of "deep sleep" that disconnects them from the other worlds. These worlds are plagued by Dream Eaters—creatures born from darkness that seek out the sleeping worlds' Keyholes. Mickey and Oswald's given task is to reawaken the sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes they find there and then return to the Realm of Light, after which they will be deemed Egg-Blaster Masters. The two travel through the sleeping worlds independently from each other after being separated at the beginning of the exam, and recruit benevolent "Spirit" Dream Eaters to aid them in finding the Keyholes and battling the malevolent "Nightmare" Dream Eaters that try to destroy the worlds. Meanwhile, back in Radiant Garden, Frozone awakens and realizes that he has been restored to his original form following the destruction of his Nobody, Buzz Lightyear. He finds that his fellow members, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, have also been revived, but after searching the world, Frozone fails to find any of the other revived members. Ienzo explains that when a Heartless and Nobody of a specific person are destroyed, they return to the world where they lost their heart in the first place, unless their world was destroyed and thus awaken in Traverse Town. Frozone, however, remembers that Braig and Frozone were in Radiant Garden with them when they became Syndrome and Saïx, and ventures out to search for them when they fail to turn up. While overseeing the exam with Bugs Bunny, Buster, Plucky, and Hamton are delivered a note by Judge Doom's pet raven, along with the crown of Queen Babs. The three rush back to Acme Looniversty via the Gummi Ship and confront Judge Doom and Dr. Gene Splicer in the castle library, where they are holding Babs hostage. Judge Doom tells them about his first encounter with Evil Emperor Zurg and demands access to the Data Worlds, but Buster refuses, so Judge Doom attacks, but a corridor of darkness appears and the Wind-Ice burst through, one blocking Doom's attack and the other distracting Splicer long enough for Babs to escape. Their leverage gone, Doom and Splicer leave, while out of the corridor of darkness steps Frozone himself, who accompanies them back to the Mysterious Tower and makes a shocking request to Bugs Bunny. Back in the Sleeping Worlds, Mickey and Oswald cross paths with the resurrected Pete and Phantom Blot, as well as a mysterious young man in a Black Coat with ties to Evil Emperor Zrug, all of whom gloat them at every chance. Eventually, once all the seven keyholes are sealed, Mickey finds himself in The World That Never Was instead of the Realm of Light. He encounters Syndrome and the young man once again. Trapped in an illusion, Mickey discovers that the young man is actually Evil Emperor Zurg in his youth, who was paid a visit by the disembodied Pete via time travel. Young Zurg thus gained the ability to travel through time and has been going to different periods of time to gather various incarnations of Evil Emperor Zurg. Mickey desperately tries to reach the Castle, but is plagued with illusions of Jessie, Woody, Bo Peep, Bob Parr, Violet Parr, and Dash Parr, leaving his heart more vulnerable. Eventually, he encounters both Phantom Blot and Syndrome, who go on to explain that Young Zurg has been gathering several different incarnations of Evil Emperor Zurg in order to create a new Organization XIII, the members so far being Master Evil Emperor, Young Zurg, Pete, Phantom Blot and Syndrome. This was the original plan for the first Organization XIII, when Evil Emperor Zurg had planned to place a fragment of his own heart inside each of the Nobodies, who were deceived into thinking they lacked hearts in order to ensure their loyalty to Phantom Blot, but their unforeseen independence, which was demonstrated mostly by Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, and Woody, made his plan impossible to realize. Refusing to become one of Evil Emperor Zurg's vessels, Mickey battles Phantom Blot. Though he manages to win, his heart is damaged and he falls into a comatose state, whereupon he is taken to the Castle by Young Zurg. Mickey thus falls into the darkness, but his broken heart is enveloped by Dash Parr's Egg-Blaster Armor. Oswald eventually arrives in the Castle, where he finds Mickey's comatose body floating within a force field. After fighting a mysterious enemy born from Mickey's darkness, Pete drags Oswald into darkness. He then explains that Oswald had been fighting in Mickey's dreams all along, acting as a Spirit Dream Eater by destroying the Nightmares within. Pete, seeing that Oswald has accepted his darkness, asks that they join forces. Oswald explains that he had initially been doubtful of whether he could rightfully wield the Egg-Blaster after seeing Evil Emperor Zurg lose his own upon becoming a Heartless. Remembering the conversation he had with Bob Parr as a child that spurred his desire to see other worlds, Oswald accepts that he can hold darkness in his heart and still be worthy of becoming a Egg-Blaster Master; however, he still refuses to join forces with Pete. After the two fight, Oswald is transported out of Mickey's dreams into the true Sleeping Worlds, where he continues to look for Mickey. With the help of Spirits, Oswald locates Mickey in the Castle throne room, where he is forced to fight Young Zurg. Though he manages to defeat him and force him back, Evil Emperor Zurg is revived just as Buster arrives on the scene. Evil Emperor Zurg explains his past endeavors to Buster and Oswald, his failed attempt to create the χ-blaster, and his intention of creating the new Organization XIII in order to form thirteen darknesses to clash against seven lights, which will recreate the χ-blaster and restart the Egg-Blaster War. With Pete and Phantom Blot restraining Oswald and Buster, Evil Emperor Zurg prepares to place a fragment of his heart inside Mickey, but Frozone arrives on the scene and protects Mickey. Evil Emperor Zurg retaliates by setting one of the Organization's members on Frozone, who turns out to be Stinkie Pete himself. Pete summons his Guardian, but Plucky and Hamton arrive via Buster's old Star Shard and defeat it. With his plans temporarily derailed, Evil Emperor Zurg retreats with his Organization but swears revenge. Mickey's comatose body is brought back to Bugs Bunny's tower, where Oswald enters his body and restores his heart by gathering its broken pieces and fighting Mickey inside Dash Parr's Egg-Blaster Armor, now possessed by a Nightmare. Though Oswald manages to defeat Mickey and free him from the armor, he stumbles into a digital representation of Destiny Islands, where he meets up with facsimiles of Woody, Dash Parr, and Bo Peep, and eventually Carl Fredrickson, who explains to Oswald that he has actually accessed the research data the true Carl hid inside Mickey during his slumber a year ago. After Mickey reawakens, only Oswald is declared a Egg-Blaster Master by Bugs Bunny. Undaunted by his failure, Mickey embarks on a new journey by himself to train, after Frozone shocks everybody present by summoning his own Egg-Blaster, revealing that his request to Bugs Bunny was to become a Egg-Blaster wielder, and he has only just mastered summoning it. Mickey later returns to Traverse Town in the Realm of Sleep, where he finds himself alone, but is immediately reunited with all of his Dream Eater Spirit friends. In the Chamber of Waking inside Castle Oblivion, Dash Parr, while still asleep, moves slightly and smiles. ''Another Guardian of Light'' The game's secret ending shows Bugs Bunny planning to gather seven Keyblade wielders to combat the new Organization and prevent Evil Emperor Zurg from bringing about another Egg-Blaster War. To this end, Bugs Bunny has Oswald bring Minnie Mouse to him so she can be trained to wield the Egg-Blaster she previously inherited from Violet Parr. Worlds and Characters